Pressure sensitive labels are typically constructed with a base layer of linear material, a release agent, a layer of adhesive and the face stock material upon which is printed any desired information. Labels are converted and supplied to end users on rolls. During conversion, the rolls of labels are loaded into automatic label applicators, where they are threaded around rollers, through sensors, through printing devices to a peel edge (sometimes referred to as peel bar, peel plate, dispense edge, etc.). From the peel edge, the labels are removed and the base layer of linear material continues through a roller drive to a linear rewind. A label applicator is used to feed and dispense the labels. The label is applied to the product by pressing the label onto the product.
A common problem associated with label application relates to the way that labels dispense from the peel edge. Manufacturers of label applicators have provided many different features in the applicator machines in an effort to facilitate the release of the labels from the silicone coated base layer of linear material as the labels dispense off the peel edge. In order for a label applicator to work reliably the labels need to dispense consistently, preferable straight off the peel edge, as the label is typically being feed onto an application pad, before being applied to a product.
Some manufacturers produce machines that have very sharp peel edges in an attempt to ensure consistent separation of the label from the linear base layer. However, if the peel edge is too sharp it can tear the linear material. In another example, some applicator machines include spring pressure plates on top of the label to apply pressure and/or drag to the label before it is dispensed. Other applicator machines may include air jets to assist in directing the label off the linear material as needed. All of the aforementioned modifications to applicator machines require the operator to make critical adjustments to the equipment in order for the label to dispense consistently. As different rolls of labels are loaded in the automatic applicator machines, the operator is forced to adjust the machines accordingly, at times without success and, as a result, an entire roll of labels must be discarded, adding cost to the final product. Thus, there remains a need for a reliable and cost efficient way of ensuring consistent separation of the label from the layer of linear material.